1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a dot data generating method which generates dot data used for an inkjet recording device, a dot data generating device, an inkjet recording device, and an inkjet recording system.
2. Background Technology
An inkjet textile printing device has been known in which printing of an image is conducted to fabric by ejecting ink from a recording head (see Patent Document 1). In a case where printing is conducted using this inkjet textile printing device, printing of a sample image (proofreading) is conducted in advance, and printing of an actual image is conducted after confirming the design, the color, and the like. More specifically, two inkjet textile printing devices are prepared so as to continuously print actual images of a plurality of kinds of designs, and while an actual image of one design is being printed by one of the inkjet textile printing devices, a sample image of the next design is printed by the other of inkjet textile printing devices. Further, since a large-sized inkjet textile printing device (machine for mass production) is not required for printing of a sample image, usually, printing of a sample image is conducted by a small-sized inkjet textile printing device and printing of an actual image is conducted by a large-sized inkjet textile printing device.                Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-173443 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.        